


Happy birthday

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Angelcest, Angst with a Happy Ending, Big Brother Dean, Boys Kissing, Dean Winchester's Birthday, Eight Days Of Wincest, Guardian Angels, Homeless Castiel, M/M, POV First Person, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short  story of threesom story of love I suck at summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy birthday

Sam loved being cared for. But he also loved being the one to care for Dean. His brother didn't ask for anything. He never got anything for his birthday. Sam made plans for the following week.

"Sam!" yelled Dean. "Dude, pie! Don't forget the pie. Pecan pie."

"You're sure that's what you what?" Sam yelled back.

"Yup, pie!" smiled Dean. He snuggled down with his fleece blanket that Sam had got him last year. He loved it. It was a slow day, cold and snowy. Dean figured since it was his birthday, he could be lazy. "Sammy!" he called out again.

"Hmm?" Sam was checking his list, he was making a run into town. He was going to get few gifts, even though he already had a few hidden in his room. Dean and Sam were dating each other. Sex was amazing, even if it was wrong. He didn't mind. Dean was beautiful, he adored making love to him. He loved making Dean cum. The noised Dean made... those were his favorite thing. Sam was going to make this Dean's best birthday ever. "Alright, I'm heading out!"

"Sammy," whined Dean.

"What?" smiled Sam.

"Kiss me."

"You know, you're a jerk."

"And you're my bitch."

Sam laughed and bent down to kiss Dean sweetly on his lips. "Love you, Dean."

"Love you, too."

"Don't forget, Cas should be here later today."

"I know. I hope we can get him to open up," smiled Dean.

"We will, tonight."

"See you. Don't forget—"

"I know! Pie."

Dean snuggled back in.

.

Castiel was worried about getting Dean the right gift. He loved both Sam and Dean. He knew about them dating each other. It didn't seem wrong to him; he wanted them both to have someone special. He picked out a yellow Labrador puppy. He know both brothers wanted a dog, but never had the opportunity to get one. He smiled when the pup licked him. He laughed at the puppy's exuberance.

He hoped both brothers would like his gifts. The other gift was black soft fathers from his wings. They were special to him, and so was Dean. He was really interested in both Winchesters, but he knew he couldn't ask for more. Not even if they liked him back... He'd let Lucifer out. But he did end darkness, that bitch. He'd managed to get Lucifer back in the cage and everything was back to normal business of hunting things. His Grace was still recovering, he still felt off.

Except Castiel had no home in heaven. He had his beloved car and he lived in her. It was the only thing he had.  
He smiled as the pup snuggled in beside him.

.

Sam smiled when he saw the gold car. He crept up next to his friend's car and he was heartbroken over what he saw: Castiel sound sleep in the back. With a pup. What he saw was a broken down angel. He slowly went back to the store to finish shopping. He called Dean.

"Sam?"

"I saw Castiel."

"Where?" asked Dean.

"In his car."

"And?"

"Dean, he has been living in his damn car," said Sam sadly.

"You sure?" asked Dean, getting up from his nest of fleece blankets. "Is he okay?"

"He's sleeping."

"Shit. Dean, he's coming by we talk too him after your birthday."

"Hopefully we can get him to come home."

"That'd be awesome."

"Yeah, home with us. See you later today."

"'kay. Love you, Sammy."

Sam smiled. "Yeah, love you, too. Go back to sleep." Sam knew Dean would be quick to fall back to sleep, even though it was mid-afternoon Dean was always heavy sleeper after great sex. Last night was great... Sam had taken his time undressing Dean. "Beautiful," he'd whispered, kissing Dean's lips then his neck and down along his jaw. Teeth nipping just how Dean liked, sucking just that little bit harder when he heard Dean moan. He loved taking his time, making Dean whine for it. "Sammy," Dean had whined. "Sammy..."

"Sam?"

"Huh? What? Castiel?"

"I said hello, Sam."

"Oh, hey Cas."

Castiel smiled. "How are you, Sam?"

"I'm good."

"Where's Dean? Is he alright?"

"He's fine, he's being lazy today."

"It's his birthday."

"Yup."

"I expected you to be at the bunker."

"Of course. I was doing a bit of shopping."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I got gifts for Dean. And you as well."

Sam smiled, touched. "You didn't have to, you know that?"

"I do, but you two are my family."

"And you're ours," agreed Sam. "You wanna help? I'd love the company."

"I'd like that. Thank you, Sam."

"You're welcome. Come on, let's get this done."

Few hours later, both cars drove back to the bunker. Castiel smiled and waved when he saw Dean dressed in jeans and his AC/DC T-shirt. Dean looked beautiful. He smiled when he felt the pup lick his hand he pet him. "You're going to have a home and be loved, not have nothing like me," he whispered to the puppy. He got out to help put the groceries way. "Happy birthday, Dean," said Castiel in greeting.

"Thanks, Cas."

Both brothers shared the same sad look.

"I got you and Sam something," said Castiel.

"Really, you didn't have to," smiled Dean.

"I did," insisted Castiel. He went back to his car to retrieve the beautiful yellow lab. He'd placed a red bow around the pup's neck. Dean face lit up with a smile. "This is for both of you. Happy birthday, Dean." Castiel carefully handed the pup over.

Sam smiled standing close to Dean, petting and loving on the pup. "This is great. Thanks, Cas," he smiled.

"This is the best gift ever. Thank you," said Dean hugging Cas.

Castiel returned the hug. "I do have one more gift but I'm not to sure if you'll like it."

"We can do gift giving now since we're waiting on the burgers."

Sam had got Dean a few CDs, a beautiful knife, T-shirts and a new hoodie.

"Sam, thanks for everything." The pup was on Dean's lap most of the time.

"You're the best big brother, so had to get you a few things."

"No more chick flick moment," said Dean. "But thanks."

Castiel smiled as he pulled out a beautiful old cherry-wood box. "My brother Gabriel got me this box, it's one of few items I have that's mine. This is for you," he said, handing the box to Dean. The box was scrolled in beautiful Greek words.

"What does it say?" asked Dean, fingers tracing the engraved ἔρως.

"Éros. It means love."

"It's beautiful."

"It's what inside of box that's special."

Dean opened the box. Inside was a folded piece of red cloth. He carefully opened it and and inside was black and blue feathers. Two beautiful ones. Dean looked up. "Cas?"

"They're from my wings," said Castiel. "I wasn't sure what to get you."

"It's—" Dean hugged Cas tightly. "Thank you, Cas. I love it."

Sam smiled. "It's a great gift, Cas."

"Thank you, Sam."

"You know, I've been meaning to ask you... You do know this is your home here, right?" said Dean.

Castiel smiled, a sad look in his blue eyes. "I will put you and Sam in danger. It's too great a risk for me to stay here."

"Our lives are dangerous, Cas. Has been from day one. Your place is with us," said Sam.

"We want you here," added Dean. "We need you. You're our beautiful angel," smiled Dean, pulling Cas closer to his face and kissing him softly.  
"But Dean— you're dating Sam."

Sam smiled pulling Dean close to kiss him, then doing the same with Castiel. "It's called a threesome."

"Oh." Castiel smiled at Dean and Sam. "Then I wish to stay here, if that's okay?"

"We'd be honored to have you here."

"Happy birthday, Dean."

"Best. Birthday. Ever," smiled Dean.

The end


End file.
